


Ready to Go

by hanktalkin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Cryostasis, Family Secrets, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: After landing on Meridian, Scott and Sara visit mom.





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day folks

The twins moved slowly through the Hyperion; it wasn’t far to cryo, but every few steps of progress were interrupted by bouts of fatigue, making Scott regret agreeing to this.

“You sure you don’t want to wait a bit?” he asked Sara as she leaned over her knees to catch her breath. “It’s not like she’s going anywhere.”

“I’ve done nothing for the past four months _but_ wait,” she complained in between gasps.

“Well that’s not true. Some of those four months was being kidnapped.” The only reply was an inconclusive hacking noise. “Uh, sorry. Too soon?”

Sara pushed off her legs and tilted her head back, revealing it was actually a muddle of rough laughter. “You’re an ass. C’mon, lets get going. And if you try help me walk again I’m going to punch you.”

It was too soon for her to be up and about in Scott’s opinion, but pity the man who told his sister she couldn’t something when she set her mind to. So, mere hours after she’d regained consciousness, she was up again. Just like always, Sara was ready to take on the world with Scott trailing behind in amusement.

Elizabeth Riley’s block of cryo was mostly deserted now that she’d been moved to the lowest priority sector. SAM could wiggle around whatever protocols he wanted, but it was easiest just to push her to back of the line for now and avoid any awkward questions. Eventually even these colonists would need to be sorted out, but until then they had plenty of time to find her a permanent situation.

Sara stared at the pod in silence. Scott new better than to push her now, and left her to her thoughts. Finally she sighed, and sat against pod opposite Ellen’s. She patted the floor beside her.

“While you were out playing Sudoku on Khi Tasira, I used to come and sit here and just…talk to her.” Sara’s eyes were half closed, and Scott tucked in his knees to listen. “It’s just been…so long you know. Since we’ve had a mom. We still had Dad and all, but…Dad was Dad. And not her.”

Scott nodded in agreement. _Dad was Dad_ had a universal weight about it.

Sara ran an irritated hand through her hair, freed from its ponytail. “Gah, I still can’t believe he did this!” Her voice dripped chagrin. “I mean I’m happy. I am, that she’s alive, that we could talk to her again. But it’s still so…” She looked over at Scott, incapable of expressing frustration in words.

“She was ready to go,” he finished.

“She was ready to go,” she agreed. “She was at peace, and he went behind her back, without her permission to do this for her. When she wakes up, is she going to think she’s in the afterlife or something? And she was so ready to leave Dad behind, how is she going to handle that _he’s_ the one that moved on without her?” She sighed. “What was he thinking?”

“He was thinking about his family.” Sara turned to him and blinked. It was rare Scott spoke about Alec, and even rarer still to defend him. But the months since his death had been darker and more life changing than Ellen’s death, their father’s dishonorable discharge, and leaving home combined. He wasn’t the same brother Sara had known six hundred years ago. “At the time, he thought he was doing the right thing. That’s what he thought he was doing when he made SAM, when he joined the initiative. I think that’s all any of us can do in the end: do the right thing. You never really know what the consequences could be until they happen.”

Sara huffed through her nose in surprise. She smiled, and let her head drop against her brother’s shoulder. “That was pretty damn wise you know. Since when did you become the older brother?”

He slung his arm over her shoulder, holding them together in front of their mother’s resting place. “Well, since you mention it, they _did_ wake me up from cryo a few minutes earlier than you. Take that sixty second age gap.”

She laughed, the noise reverberating in the chilled room and losing itself in to the walls of the ark. “Any chance you’d be willing to go back under and let me reclaim my title?”

“You wish.”

They stayed like that for hours, their cobbled together family almost whole again.


End file.
